deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Protero X vs The Sapphire Prince
See my previous fight. Protero X vs The Sapphire Prince is a What if? episode of death battle. It is a collab with Windindi and TOGYSITPL. It is also the 14th episode of season 4. Description These two Original Characters are amazingly powerful, are courageous, and never back down from a fight. But in a battle, which of these two swordsmen can squeak victory? Interlude Boomstick: If you like alien and robots fighting together, and seriously who doesn't, these two are the one of the best match ups you can find. ''' Wiz: Protero X, the ultimate robot and one of the guardians of the Earth. '''Boomstick: And The Sapphire Prince, the Water Tablin. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a death battle. Protero X (Cue: 11. Farmhouse - Avengers: Age of Ultron Original Soundtrack) Wiz: In the year 22XX, humanity and technology was taken to a new extreme, with cyborgs and robots fighting for the safety of the world. The Maverick Hunters roamed the Earth taking care of rouge robots. All robots were given free will. And evil was all over the place. Boomstick: Hmm, why does that sound familiar? Anyway, the head scientists of the world went by the name of Dr. Cox, Ryan Cox, who just so happened to be the ancestor of Dr. Light. Ryan was a brilliant scientist, but couldn't really get many ideas through. Hell, he tried to go even further to try and give something more advanced to the robots, but couldn't. Maybe transforming them into weapons or wars machines. Wiz: But one fateful day, the Maverick Hunter known as Zero was destroyed in a fateful battle between the god considered Heracules, who destroyed the Red robot with ease, and conveniently the fight just so happened to be right above the building of Dr. Cox's building. Boomstick: The Maverick Hunters were in a time of depression, and so was the rest of the world. All that was left of Zero was his sword and crystal shard, which eventually recovered by Dr. Cox. But that's not where it ends. Hell, Dr. Cox's daughter and son dug up a shield and a helmet that belonged to Proto Man while they were trying to dig a time capsule. Wiz: With these brand new valuable items at his hands, Dr. Cox planned to create a robot with the programming of both Zero and Proto Man, his new creation was brilliant and called it Peter. Dr. Cox: An amazing creation indeed. Peter: Ugh, ah man. Who are you? Tears are in Dr. Cox's eyes. Dr. Cox: You shall be known as Peter Cox. Wiz: Peter would take the role as house keeper, robot son, and, he didn't know it, but would also be an outstanding warrior. Boomstick: That moment would come when some kidnappers kidnapped Ryan's family. Dr. Cox: Hands off my family! One of the kidnappers pulls out a large machine gun. Kidnapper: Either you want you and your family to live, or you go out, and them to. Peter is shown sweeping the floors when he hears the conversation. He then looks at the conversation. Kidnapper: If you want your family to stay alive, you better make act fast, because you don't have a lot of time. The kidnapper shoots Dr. Cox in the leg. Dr. Cox's daughter and son: DADDY! Dr. Cox's wife: Ryan! The kidnappers shut the door. A helicopter can be heard outside. Peter drops the broom and rushes toward Dr. Cox. Peter: Dr. Cox, are you alright? Dr. Cox: Ugh. (Cue: Astro Boy [2009 OST Track 06 - Designing Toby]) Wiz: Filled with regret and devastation, Dr. Cox was desperate to rescue his family. Boomstick: Lucky for him, he remembered one of the reasons why he built Peter, and went back to his science career one last time. Wiz: Giving Peter highly advanced programming once he created him, he used that opportunity to switch Peter from a house cleaning robot to one of the greatest warriors out their. Electricity is bursting around the room, and Dr. Cox pulls multiple levers and pushes many buttons. The lightning and strong winds stops and a light shines inside Peter's capsule. The light results in a puff of smoke and burst of fire. The fire stops and the capsule opens. Peter's eyes open and steps out of the capsule. Peter: I am no longer the house cleaning robot called Peter. I'm an extreme protector, a defender of the world. I am now known as Protero X. (Cue: Mega Man 2 - Willy Stage 1 [Symphony]) Boomstick: After beating the shit out of the robot kidnappers, Protero X recovered Dr. Cox's family. Wiz: After the incident, Peter realized that he would defend the Earth. After helping Dr. Cox designing more robots, he teamed up with Blaze Man, Pyro, Blade Man, Titano, Athena, and Arora, Protero would no longer become a house cleaning robot and became a warrior that would defend the Earth and would prevent the any evil activity that would led to the incident with Dr. Cox's family. To do this, he would have to form a team of superior robots and would then led the mercenary team known as The X Hunters. (Cue: Storm Eagle Stage - Mega Man X Music Extended) Boomstick: Protero X carries around a long range cannon called the Tero Buster that absorbs any energy that would be most effective to his opponents. He can fire solar energy, ice energy, dark energy, light energy, and lightning energy. He also carries around the Tero Shield, which can take explosions and not even shatter. It's also good for blocking projectiles and gun bullets. Wiz: He also carries a flame thrower which can reach temperatures over 36, 560 degrees Celsius. Boomstick: Plus, the Astro Blade is a light saber like sword which can fire plasma shots. (Cue: Shadow Man Stage [Mega Man 3) - Super Smash Bros. Wii U) Wiz: But Protero's bread and butter is his own variable weapons system. With it, he can wield any weapon he needs or carries, including those after taking on robots and cyborgs. Boomstick: Considering the fact that he's defeated exactly 256 of them, that's an amazing arsenal. The Chain Blades are sharp chains meant for reeling in opponents. The Electric Shocker summons lightning bolts from both the sky and the Tero Cannon. Wiz: The Ice Pulse freezes enemies solid. The Fire Daggers are meant for quick close range stabs and then setting the enemy in flames.The Zertero Mirror reflects projectiles. Boomstick: But if there is one weapon guaranteed to cause some damage. The timer bombs can blow up when ever, or when Protero X pushes a button. The Time Pulse stops time and disables all weapons while active, but can mop the floor with his enemies while active. The Zen Knuckle can break through metal walls, and the Glider Blade doubles as both a glider and a machete. Wiz: The Buzz Saw Blades and the Leaf Blades are meant for slicing stuff. The Flame Burst causes an explosion of fire which can overheat him. The Leaf Storm fires, well, a storm of leaves which can be filled with poisonous leaves. The Lightning Burst causes an explosion of electricity, the time slower slows done time, and the flash bang arrows come from the Tero Buster and explodes in a light that causes some to lose eye sight. He also carries regular arrows, and his aim is so good, he can split a raisin on a person's nose without even damaging the face, and can split water drops in half from 48 feet away. Boomstick: Protero X has pulled off some ridiculous feats. He can walk through concrete, is durable enough to take nukes and nuclear bombs and doesn't even flinch, is fast enough to create tornado barriers, strong enough to lift a large state and approximately 100 million tons thanks to his 10 million horsepower strength, can move faster than light, has dealt with armies single handily, has taken on Zero when he rebuilt him and Mega Man X, hell he's even taken on the original Mega Man when traveling to the past. (Cue: Mega Man 9 Rock Medley [FreddeGredde]) Wiz: He also has multiple armors that are usually dependent on his surroundings or the power of his opponent. These armors give him a huge advantage towards his opponent. Boomstick: The Xeto Armor makes him loose his strength, but he gets a huge boost in intelligence and durability. The Blaze Armor can survive temperatures that range from the core of the Earth, to, oh I don't know, THE CORE OF THE SUN! Wiz: The Blizzard Armor protects him against frigid environments. The Zentio Armor grants the abilities of both the Xeto and Light Armor, as well as upgrading his strength. Oh yeah, the Light Armor is most effective when used at night, and turns his right cannon into a grapple gun. The Leviny Armor allows him to fire rockets, but at the cost of his special weapons and it lessens his strength, speed, and durability by 57%. Boomstick: The Yvekta Armor grants him flight, but lessens his strength and speed. The Xtonneras Armor grants him extra durability and grants him a hyper cannon! Good luck dodging that. It can disintegrate metals stronger than titanium in 1 minute! Wiz: And The Mega Armor is by far the most powerful of his armors. It can survive attacks from those considered to be gods and grants him absurd strength, speed, durability, and stamina. It also grants him unlimited ammo on his special weapons. Boomstick: His companion is Wolf, who is one of these neat robo-dogs. When morphing with Protero X, he forms the Super Adapter X. It grants him 20 times more power, upgrades his special weaponry, the ability to fly, upgrades his Astro Blade, and strengthens and changes the looks of his armor. Wiz: However, Protero has clear limits to what he is capable of doing. And while he can shrug off nukes and bombs meant to destroy continents, he can be destroyed by a strong enough blow, and sometimes dangerously runs out of his energy. In addition, Protero only kills humans when it's absolutely necessary and his variable weapons need time to charge back up. Boomstick: But with all that, it's tough to be more of a bad ass. Protero X is a true warrior, and will do anything to get the job done. Mega Man: You look like you're under a lot of stress. I think you should sit this mission out. Protero X; No. Rock, I have one goal, and I will fulfill that goal until that goal is done. Mega Man: And when is the goal gonna be done? Protero X: Never. Protero X jumps off a building and shoots everything around him. He then lands on the ground without taking any damage, and a storm of dust and rocks consumes the robots. Mega Man: Damn. The Sapphire Prince Fight Outcome (Cue: Digimon Adventure - Butterfly) Next Time TOGYSITPL: Boomstick: Next Time on Death Battle... (Cue: Pokémon VS. Digimon MASHUP THEME! [NateWantsToBattle]) We see Ethan reach the top of Mt. Silver, and being challenged by Red, who brings out his Pikachu, Venusaur, Blastoise, Lapras, and Snorlax. We then see Red who throws a pokéball. The Pokéball opens, and out pops Chairzard. Charizard then roars as it uses flamethrower. VS! We see Hunter get off a ship. We then see a Spinax revived. Hunter is now facing Gunash. A picture of both Red and his pokémon and Hunter with his Spinax, T-Rex, Brachio, Compso, and Krona. RED (Pokémon)[[Red (Pokémon) vs Hunter (Fossil Fighters)| VS HUNTER (Fossil Fighters)]] Windindi: Advantages and Disadvantages PROTERO X ''' '''THE SAPPHIRE PRINCE Category:Crossovered Death Battles Category:Windindi Category:ThatOneGuyYouSeeInTheParkingLot's fights Category:'OC vs Character' Themed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Robot vs Alien' themed Death Battles Category:Sword Duel Category:OC vs OC themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Elements' Themed Death Battles